kinginyellowfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkham Horror: The Card Game
Something evil stirs in Arkham, and only you can stop it. Blurring the traditional lines between roleplaying and card game experiences, Arkham Horror: The Card Game is a Living Card Game of Lovecraftian mystery, monsters, and madness! In the game, you and your friend (or up to three friends with two Core Sets) become characters within the quiet New England town of Arkham. You have your talents, sure, but you also have your flaws. Perhaps you've dabbled a little too much in the writings of the Necronomicon, and its words continue to haunt you. Perhaps you feel compelled to cover up any signs of otherworldly evils, hampering your own investigations in order to protect the quiet confidence of the greater population. Perhaps you'll be scarred by your encounters with a ghoulish cult. No matter what compels you, no matter what haunts you, you'll find both your strengths and weaknesses reflected in your custom deck of cards, and these cards will be your resources as you work with your friends to unravel the world's most terrifying mysteries. Each of your adventures in Arkham Horror LCG carries you deeper into mystery. You'll find cultists and foul rituals. You'll find haunted houses and strange creatures. And you may find signs of the Ancient Ones straining against the barriers to our world... The basic mode of play in Arkham LCG is not the adventure, but the campaign. You might be scarred by your adventures, your sanity may be strained, and you may alter Arkham's landscape, burning buildings to the ground. All your choices and actions have consequences that reach far beyond the immediate resolution of the scenario at hand — and your actions may earn you valuable experience with which you can better prepare yourself for the adventures that still lie before you. The Path to Carcosa Cycle A new theater production is coming to Arkham all the way from Paris. Unsurprisingly, it's been all the rage in conversations among Arkham's socialites. But in your efforts to learn more about the play, you've uncovered a darker history. Disappearances. Suicides. Delusions. Insanity. Wherever The King in Yellow is performed, madness follows close behind… In The Path to Carcosa, the second deluxe expansion for Arkham Horror: The Card Game, it becomes your task to uncover the secrets of this unusual play. The expansion's two scenarios kick off The Path to Carcosa campaign with a trip to the Ward Theatre and an invitation to the formal dinner party hosted by cast and crew. But with every answer you gain and every clue you uncover, you only find yourself falling deeper into mystery and madness. Along with its new scenarios and encounter cards, The Path to Carcosa introduces six new investigators and sixty-two player cards (including a complete playset of each) that afford you new ways to explore and enjoy the game—even as they challenge you to overcome new weaknesses. Echoes of the Past is the first Mythos Pack in The Path to Carcosa cycle for Arkham Horror: The Card Game. The King in Yellow has come to Arkham, you caught the performance, and now you find yourself drawn into the maddening web of powerful forces and sinister event that seems to surround the mysterious play. So how do you proceed? Where do you continue your investigations? How you do hold onto the tattered threads of your limited sanity? If there are ties between the play and Arkham, there's one place where you might uncover them—the Arkham Historical Society, a landmark building that holds age-old secrets even its curator doesn’t know… Even as it introduces a new scenario through which you can explore the Society’s hidden secrets—and the many terrors with which they are associated—Echoes of the Past introduces a wealth of player cards driven by two major themes that allow you to refine your investigator’s practiced Talent and Composure. The Unspeakable Oath is the second Mythos Pack in The Path to Carcosa cycle for Arkham Horror: The Card Game, and it carries you deep into the belly of Arkham’s asylum. You’ll find yourself behind locked doors, wracked by Doubt, and surrounded by Lunatics. And, still, you’ll catch hints of deeper and darker secrets. And while its scenario continues and deepens the game’s exploration of the mystical realms between the traditional roleplaying and card game experiences, its twenty-four player cards (two copies each of twelve different cards) provide you access to a number of wealthy Patrons and allow you to “learn” from your mistakes. External Links * Fantasy Flight's Arkham Horror: The Card Game webpage * Fantasy Flight's The Path to Carcosa webpage * Fantasy Flight's Echoes of the Past webpage * Fantasy Flight's The Unspeakable Oath webpage * The Path To Cacosa - BoardGameGeek page * Echoes of the Past - BoardGameGeek page * The Unspeakable Oath - BoardGameGeek page Category:Games